poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Three Stories
Summary This is a Story of Three Heroes from their Stories. They can meet the People and Their World's and keep the light safe from Darkness, and Those Stories leads to Kingdom Hearts. Stories Kingdom Hearts: Three Stories (Digimon Stories) Kingdom Hearts: Three Stories (Loonatic Stories) Kingdom Hearts: Three Stories (Sora's Stories) Super Thomas and His Hero Friends Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover Strawhat Pirates in Journey in the Realm of Darkness Heroes: First Fright Heroes: Mystery Mayhem Kingdom Hearts 3 (Keyblade, Digimon and Warrior's Story) Heroes * Sora * Donald * Goofy * Ryan F-Freeman * Crash Bandicoot * Sci-Ryan * Shoutmon * Gumdramon * Damemon * Jibanyan * Whisper * USApyon * Komasan * Komajiro * Ace Bunny * Daffy Duck * Wile E Coyote * Roxas (Sora's Nobody) * Ranyx (Ryan's Nobody) * Xion * Xgem * Veemon (Shoutmon's Nobody) * Hawkmon (Damemon's Nobody) * Dorumon (Gumdramon's Nobody) * Gaomon * Agumon * Falcomon * Buster Bunny * Babs Bunny * Plucky Duck * Dizzy Devil * Calamity Coyote * Roderick Rat * Rhubert Rat * Reggie Raccoon * Danforth Drake * Bledsoe Brabant * Little Beeper * Mickey * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Zig * Sharko * Marina * Fuyunyan * Bugs Bunny * Ventus * Terra * Aqua * Spyro * Pop Fizz * Jet-Vac * Eruptor * Stealth Elf * Kumamon * Kotemon * Bearmon * Loweemon * Lobomon * Agunimon * Kazemon * Socermon * Beetlemon * Sparx * Gibson * Antuari * Nova * Otto * Riku * Cody Fairbrother * Psychemon * Dracmon * Opossummon * Danger Duck * Tech E Coyote * Rev Runner * Brian the Dog * Stewie Griffin * Inumaro * Nekoniyo * Tomnyan * KK-Brother (K-Koma and K-Jiro) * Robonyan F-Type * Bushinyan * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Skye * Robo-Dog * Everest * Tracker * Doki * Gabi * Fico * Otto * Mundi * Anabelle * Laval * Eris * Cragger * Worriz * Rogon * Razar * Bladvic * Gorzan * Flinx * Ser Fangar *Shu *Jiro *Kluke *Marumaro *Zola *Happy *Carla *Pantherlily *Lucy Heartfilla *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Gajeel Redfox *Levy McGarden *Juvia Lockser *Wendy Marvell *Lann *Raynn *Master of Masters *Luxu *Ira *Ava *Aced *Invi *Gula *Lea *The Digidestined and their Digimon's *Total Drama Cast (Island, World Tour, Revenge of the Island and Pahkitew Island) *Mordecai *Rigby *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Stan Smith *Francine Smith *Steve Smith *Hayley Smith *Roger *Klaus *Jeff Fischer *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Bob Bletcher *Linda Bletcher *Louise Bletcher *Gene Bletcher *Phillip J Fry *Bender *Leela *Hermey *Amy *Zoidberg *Professor Hubert J Fransworth *Kairi *Lexi Bunny *Conker The Squirrel *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Vinsmoke Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook Villains *Master Xehanort *Quartzmon (Xehanort's Digimon) *Skeleton King (Xehanort's Friend) *Ryvine Sparkle *Dr. Neo Cortex *Enma the Monkey (Xemnas's Friend) *Xemnas *Apocalymon (Xemnas's Digimon) *Vixyner (Ryvine's Nobody) *Ryvine's Heartless *Black Guilmon (Ryvine's Digimon) *Mal *Blaineley *Tirek *Clyde Bandicoot *Ryalight Glimmer *Gate *Twivine Sparkle *Lord Vortech *Rothbart *Princess Dark Matter *Madame Gasket *Ansem *Lucemon *Mephiles the Hedgehog *Maleficent *Kaos *Pete *Swiper *Myotismon *DemiDevimon *Black Doom *Sylvestor *Exon *Laxm *Rofsiax *Vexen *Larxene *Zexion *Laxeaus *Demxy *Xigbar *Marluxia *Saix *Luxord *Xaldin *Milo the Raccoon (Zexion's Friend) *Ben the Gorilla (Laxeaus's Friend) *Marty the Martian (Vexen's Friend) *Susan the Wolf (Larxene's Friend) *John the Panther (Marluxia's Friend) *Mike the Dog (Demxy's Friend) *Edward the Eagle (Xaldin's Friend) *Phil the Duck (Saix's Friend) *Luke the Cat (Luxord's Friend) *Rick the Hedgehog (Xigbar's Friend) *Wizardmon (Saix's Digimon) *Leopardmon (Marluxia's Digimon) *Caturamon (Zexion's Digimon) *Crusadermon (Larxene's Digimon) *UlforceVeedramon (Vexen's Digimon) *Dynasmon (Laxeaus's Digimon) *Devimon (Xigbar's Digimon) *Divermon (Demxy's Digimon) *Shurimon (Xaldin's Digimon) *Jokermon (Luxord's Digimon) *Vanitas *Dark Spyro *Dark Kumamon *Dark Kotemon *Dark Bearmon *Mandarin *Duskmon (Quartzmon's Pupil) *Young Xehanort (Xehanort's Young Self) Trivia * In Kingdom Hearts 2 (Digimon Stories) It revealed that Ansem the Wise is the creator of Digimon and Digidestined. * In Kingdom Hearts 3. Gwen broke up with Duncan for talking about Courtney and being a jerk to Ryan. Song * Wherever I go (Trent and Gwen's Seperate Way) * * * Clip * Clip (Trent and Gwen's Seperate Way) * Clip (Ryan's Mess Up) * Clip (Fry and Doki finding Tools for the Superhero Suit) * Clip (Landed in the Sun) * Clip (Phantom of the School) * Clip (Robot Attack the Canival) * Clip (The Giant Lobster attacked the Docks) * Clip (The Witch in the Castle) * Clip (Find a Tome of Doom) * Clip (A Red Knight attack the Studio) * Clip (Tornado's Attacks the Wild West) * Clip (Zombie's Takes over the Bayou) * Clip (Hi-Tech Adventure) * Clip (Save New New York from Mom) * Clip (Trent's Nose has been Stolen) * Clip (Captured from the Slurm Queen) * Clip (Save Mike and Brook's Soul from the Robot Devil) * Clip (Duncan Cry) *Clip (Doki and his Friends fight their Nobodies Digimon) *Clip (Trent, The Strawhat Crew VS the Robot Devil) *Clip (Travel in Time from the President's Head) *Clip (Conker's, Kai's and Robotboy's journey in the Realm of Darkness) Category:Sonic879 Category:Films Based on Video Games Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:War films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Crossover Wars